Battle for the Universe
by USSj1SupaJay
Summary: A action-packed series of dbz/gt poems, it pits your favorite characters against another.
1. Ultimate PowersThe Intro

**Tales from DBZ: V4 Intro**

It arrived

from the depths of space

and beyond

Monsterous, grinning,

Mischevious, ultimate

evil shows its ugly mug

once again

I be Jahan

and assisting me

Is Gohan from Earth

"I will not let them takeover!"

" I just love a good fight." Jahan

The world peaceful nomore

The evil nolonger at rest

The ultimate Fight begins!

Now!


	2. L' Adventure

**L'aventure**

we off

we off

off into unknown

unknown land

unknown fights

unknown creatures

creatures multiple

creatures multiple

multiple danger

danger here!

here! already!

here! already!

already a fight

fight right now

now that's was quick


	3. Terrors of The Universe

_DBZ INF_

**Terrors of the Universe: Kid Buu vs Broly**

In a distant universe

The wandering monster

and

The recently unleashed ultimate evil

"What power..."

the giant in awe

"Waaa hoo hehehe gyaaa!"

It yelled as appearing

before the great and mighty Broly

He grinned at the being

"You...fight...ME!"

points at Buu

Begin!

Both eye eachother

slightly shifting to the side

then buu charges

Broly side step-punch-uppercut

volley buu the air

Finally buu dashes back

Broly tries a gut punch

buu dodges

begins his assault

then teleports behind

knocks him around twice

finishes with backhand

Broly goes flying

Buu dashes madly

overhead slam, No

Broly dodge, backstrike

and stomp down

Buu recovers quickly

shields himself

then strikes again

Broly's aura too tough

grab attempt

Buu backs up

punch-kick fury

broly block-counter

Buu teleport-attack

Max Power!

ki blasts, broly dodge

but buu teleports too

unrelenting beating

on the saiyan

Aura block!

Buu axe kick

Both charge ki

Broly shows his true power

"Hyaa!"

Strong charge, no

crafty buu dodges

attempts 1 and 2

onslaught continues

buu backpedaling

Broly cant escape

His full strength

is not enough?

Both charge ki

"Hhyyyaaaa..."

They move

Buu stops the charge

overhead slam

Its over?

Broly beaten badly

but not over

buu's offense too strong

Broly broke free

yet Buu regains dominance

K.O.!

Buu laughs like a maniac

"Yahoo!"

Grin and dance

then unleashes

a super strong shockwave

Broly...beyond help


	4. Freiza

**Freiza**

_V4_

A tyrant of the universe

Ruler of many world

Annihilator of races

short stature

shorter temper

evil soul

beat by a super saiyan

power over a million

fear all over universe

It is

the one and only

emperor Frieza


	5. Losses

_Pov: Future Gohan_

**Losses**

We rushed

to confront the evil

The Z-warriors

one by one battled valiantly

one lost...

they were so strong

we were...

unprepared for battle

the loss

distracted us all

can't win

against them, even with our numbers

the strongest

Vegeta, Piccilo, Krillin,...darn it

I, myself

managed to survive

the onslaught

to strong to combat

I took

My time, waited for the right moment


	6. Chapter 6

**Turles?**

T for Twin Image

U for U know hes tough

R for Resourceful

L for Loves fruit

E for Everlasting source of power

S for Strong Saiyan

**Broly?**

B for Brawn

R for Roaring Aura

O for Overwhelming rage

L for Left hook

Y for Y haven't you ran yet


	7. Protector

_POV: Devilman_

**Protector**

Hell hath come undone

As a protector of

between earth and underworld

summoned by duty

I must eradicate

this evil upmass

You all will feel

The Devil Might Beam!


	8. Unfortunate

**Unfortunate ( Gohan meets Janemba) **

Our hero,

Gohan

Charges into

battlefield

instant halt

IT.

there is

Janemba

Gohan stares

as

janemba giggles.

uneasiness

"Heh heh"

grins

"What are-"

fear

A glow

power

He guards.

Fires.

after dust

nothing?


	9. Cooler vs Janemba

**Cooler [Final form] vs Janemba**

They escaped

There free

to do

as willed

Cooler lands calmly

the elder,

more power brother

he surveys

"Its time for

my revenge!"

another being appears

huge, free-spirit

"Wa- Hu"

looks confused

Cooler senses strong

strong, something?

as he searches

"That!"

fear slowly seeps

in him

"He He he"

It approaches.

Cooler charges

"Death Chaser"

as he attacked

Janemba's barrier

too strong.

with great speed

janemba threw rapid-fists

most hit then

Cooler avoids one,

he tries to punch

not vry effective

janemba counters

cooler forced back

he sees opening

this successful

yet janemba

quickly defends.

Fist fly

cooler lands power-hit

janemba knocked into buildings.

cooler charges ki

follows with "Death beam"

easily dodged

counter ki-barraged!

guarded then "death beam"

too slow

Janemba's ki grows

cooler rush-in

defense too good

smack, left-right right-left

major damage

cooler recovers,

pounded again

Janemba strong offense

another opening, hit-hit

then countered.

psychic stun beam

Janemba paralyzed

Cool lands consecutive hits

"what is this thing?"

Janemba ki same

as Cooler begins to tire

"Die!"

more offense, more power

cooler pushed away

Janamba fires Energy beam

yet its dodged

Cooler fights enraged

then counter-uppercut

cooler floored

Janemba continues attack

while cooler's quickness takes over.

"Ya."

slow, powerful punches

another stun beam

cooler heats up more.

Mega combo.

Janemba far from defeated

hammer strike

Cooler knocked

into ground

Janemba charges after him,

attacks more.

cooler not recovered.

cooler fights

with all his might.

life dwindling,

charges but stopped

by ki-barrage

cooler defend

his best not enough

Bam! KO hit.

"How cou- I lose?"

Janemba teleports away.


	10. Behold My Power

_POV: Chiiryu_

**Behold My Power**

Day1: I set off, life's path

Day2: I arrive ready, journey begins

Day3: I adjust to surroundings, great fork

Day4: I begin training, light breeze

Day5: I push myself harder, strong gust

Day6: I rested, the calm

Day7: A storm arrived, force typhoon

Day8: stayed in shelter, razor winds

Day9: storm subsides, maintained gentleness

Day10: I train again, forceful gust

Day11: my mind wandered, off-on wind

Day12: The final day til danger comes, complete silence


	11. I Believe

**I believe**

It lies there...

sparks

It has awakened...

Power

She. My strength.

Go!

At full power

determined

Never be doubting.

will

Warriors are strong.

a blaze

I realize it...

truth

I am strong.

Yes, I am!


	12. DB Dairy: 00 Edition

DB Dairy Vol.1: 00 Edition

It be in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber

It be Training

Jahan and Gohan.

"Already, Lets start"

Jahan hyped

"Im game..."

The half-breed stretches.

Jahan and Gohan

get into similar stances

Jahan 30% output

Gohan 30% output

Jahan charges

Gohan dodges, round-the-back kick

Jahan takes hit, goes flying

Gohan waits focused.

Jahan returns, sonic dash

spear blow then tail whips.

Gohan recovered almost instantly.

Both at base form.

Gohan gets up n powers-up.

Jahan doesn't smirk.

He runs then vanishes

Gohan meditates; finds; fires

Kameha..Haa! On point.

Yet Jahan is gone again,

Gohan assaults him.

Jahan calmly blocks,

both appear even.

clashes in mid-air

Here. There. There.

Gohan keeps going

summons more energy

Mega punch...then

Masanko haa!

Jahan completely unharmed.

Jahan counters

chest kick then Masankamehamahhaaa!

Gohan shoved back,

Gohan smirks as it intensifies.

Jahan teleports, bows to the half-breed.

Gohan bows to the full-breed.

"Lets do it again." Gohan grins.

"Yea, it was fun." Jahan smirking.

End.


	13. The Killer

**The Killer (loss of confidence)**

It crept upon

fed on insecurity

I trained hard

but is it enough

i failed,

my race

my comrads

the world

as doubt consumes

the great power

is untamed

a wild beast

destroying the user

and others around


	14. Babidi

**Babidi**

Da magical wizard

da evil

Da twisted

offspring of bididi

great magic ability

controller of Dabura

summoner of demons

summoner of buu

evil overflowing

It is

da one

called Babidi, hehehe


	15. DB Dairy: 01

**DB Dairy Vol. 1: 01**

He is

Da dark saiyan

Known as Jahan

In tha darkness...

Pure, kind-hearted

Saiyan

Known as Gohan

both smirk.

Jahan charges

elbow out,

spear-charge miss

Gohan dodge, neck chop

tail pulls legs

Gohan miss then slammed

Jahan levitates above

Gohan powers-up, ki blasts

Masenkameha...haa!

Jahan fires!

Full-on impact, damaged?

Gohan a super saiyan

No damage

Gohan returns fire

Super Kame..haa

Full Power Blast

Jahan dives into it

its caught.

but for how long

Palm blast then

Punched in reverse

Gohan guards

way too strong

Barrier!

Attack nullified

Leaps swiftly, elegantly

back-hand to face

then pound down

Jahan growls

stops inch from ground

unleashed ki wave

all directions

Gohan doesnt move

Jahan changes into

super saiyan too

power ablaze

They stared

Jahan slowly approached

their power clashed

Gohan went closer

Gohan smiled

"That's enough"

Both powered-down

"Your really strong"

Jahan still silent

he bowed then vanished


	16. Eva Warrior

_POV:Future Gohan_

**Eva Warrior**

Born human

be saiyan

be strong

Never fright

My spirit

so strong

surpass him

my father

I grow

tree grow

energy grow

inner-me

can't deny

ever warrior

saiyan warrior

earth warrior

Shy nomore

cry nomore

dream nomore

I will be a warrior


	17. Saiyan Soul

**Saiyan soul**

Its in my blood

its in my soul

We love to fight

Fight fight

cant kill us

Fight fight

Its in our blood

Its in our soul

burning and thriving

Fight fight

cant kill us

Fight fight

Its in our blood

Its in our soul

"AAaaaaaahhh"

Must live, must fight

cant kill us

cause we're saiyans


	18. Super Saiyan 3

V4

**Super Saiyan3**

Golden

Spikey-hair

dark

blue-eyes

shining

golden aura

surrounded

by lightning

saiyan

There lies

even greater...

searches

"There!"

Its unleashed

with all his will

with all his might

It pours out

"HHAAAAA!"

"HHHAAAAAA!"

steadily grows

muscles tighten

Power through the roof

all emotions exposed

power shakes

power shakes all

power of a monster

white flash

gold flash

white flash

hair grows

grows!

More!

Planet could split!

Its unbelievable!

Power to the MAX!

More Power!

grows! Grows!

still not stoping

More power!

"HHA!"

Earth spittin roar

Its now happened

once

golden

spikey-hair

dark

blue-eyes

shining

golden aura

surrounded

by lightning

saiyan

Now

Golden long

spikey-hair

dark

blue-eyes

blazing

golden aura

saiyan

super long hair

even greater aura

eye of a killer

Power amped 400%

Is he unstoppable?

A god?


	19. Masenko Power Dance

_POV: Piccolo_

**Masenko Power Dance**

Here I go!

Lets begin!

right arm stretch

ball a fist with other

Shout it out!

Shout it out!

Masenko..

HA!

Arms stretch

blast release

Big Bang!

Stop one, two

one, two

More power!

right arm stretch

ball a first!

Tighter. Tighter.

Scream!

Shout it out!

Shout it out!

Maa..

Seeenko.

HHAAAA!

Arm stretch

blast release

TOTAL ANNIHILATION!

(That's how its done)

repeat twice

For ultimate power


	20. Evil Within

**Evil within (Chichi vs Videl)**

A world of chaos

warriors gather

for the great fight

two women fear

"I'll fight along my baby"

chichi cries

"No! I fight!"

Videl yells

women overcome

by desire

fight eachother

chichi charges

full-power, full passion

videl parries

chichi gets fiercer

videl spin kick counter

then charges after

"Eagle Claw"

chichi quickly recovers

spot, dodge, counter palm-strike

charges, rapid needle kicks

finally axe slash

Videl hits ground

bounces, stands

chichi lightly lands

hop, thrust

Videl defensive

takes impact

push-off

"Eagle kick"

all hit

then uppercut

super effective

the moment chichi recovers

a slight growl

dragon eyes glare

Videl not intimidated

A great aura charges

strong punches flew

Videl couldn't counter

only block

chichi's intensity grew

a kick landed

videl knocked into air

she recovers

dashes into a axe slash

chichi backflips

Videl gracefully continues

throws punch

chichi catches, pulls-in

grabs hair an leaps

then slams into ground

leaps again, falling kick

videl senses, rolls

Beside a small crater

Videl quickly stands

chichi dashes

flying kicks

Videl rolls, leg sweep

Power Axe slam!

Chichi badly hurt

Videl badly hurt

both stare, fight

chichi dodges, punch

then...

"Dragon Flight"

Uppercut successful

Videl knocked out

"Just sleep...

I got this."

chichi heads toward danger

evil felt everywhere

yet one familiar

she goes

into the unknown


	21. Rushing Blood

V4

**Rushing Blood**

Like hormone explosion

enter the battle

engines full power

we fight and fight

stronger and stronger

yes its saiyan blood

I got it!

It burns It feasts

Lets do it!

fight, fight

keep going

flowing, empowering

full force flood

Ha ha! cant be stopped


	22. DB Dairy: 02

**DB Dairy 02: Trials**

As spirit wears

bodies tears

"Keep going!"

He fights on

"You are strong."

Path to inner strength

never easy

a star shines

from deep within.

So I must

endure, grow

unlimited potential

"I see it...

you can too."

I will.

Focus heightened

will rejuvenised

I can persist


	23. Kaete Imasu

_POV: Vegeta_

**Kaete imasu [Returning home]**

It is done

my home is returned

The mighty Planet Vegeta.

that fatal day

I was told, I was shocked

Back then...

It was all too familiar

I, the saiyan prince

was on top, second to father

everyone else were mere maggots

I was strong at birth,

not a low-class saiyan.

Royal blood, proud blood

Freiza was nothing to me.

The dawn of saiyan greatness

All full of pride, Us all

I smell my wide rule

All bow before your king

I am King Vegeta!

(Kakarot that means you.)


	24. Raditz

V4

**Raditz**

Saiyan of Planet Vegeta

Loyal to King Vegeta

subordinate of Freiza

Full of pride

Cares for his brother

A cocky attitude

Son of Bardok

Elder of Goku

Uncle of two

The saiyan

known as

Raditz


	25. Evil Laugh Song

_POV:Freiza _

**Evil Laugh Song**

Hahahaha

Its time for you to die!

Hahahaha

You can't touch me.

Hahahaha

Im the strongest in the universe!

Hahahaha

Dam monkeys die!

Hahahaha

Oooh a glowing monkey,

So what?

Hahahaha

Fear me! Fools.

Hahahaha

Is there anyone who can match

my might?

Hahahaha

The universe belongs to me!


	26. DB Dairy: 03

**DB Dairy 03**

Walking through the dust

new path discovered

face all challanges

head-on! charging!

new enemies

new foes

yet another territory

to conquer

one on a new front

Go! Go! Fight-on!


	27. Time for A Hero

_POV: Great Saiyaman_

**Time for a hero**

I

Great Saiyaman!

will protect you all

Evil doer,

thiefs,

and J-walkers

Beware!

As the streets fill

with chaos

and citizens'

cries of pain

I promise you all

those deeds

will not go undone

cause...

Im the protector of the weak

Im the vanquisher of evil

Im the warrior of Justice

Now leave this city!


	28. Mr Impossible

**Mr. Impossible (Its impossible)**

**(Broly vs Gogeto)**

minions destroying

villains crush

and yes monster ravishes

The saiyan tag team

of Goku and Vegeta

step-in

"Broly, I

the Saiyan King

will defeat you!"

" If you harm

anyone else

i'll kill you!"

Broly looks on

amused

"Hehe he"

fell down laughing

The rivals glare

in a instant...

"Fuuu...

...sion HA!"

The mighty Gogeto

has arrived

"Its over for you."

Gogeto rushes in, Broly counters

Gogeto blocks then

Broly hits

Gogeto hit like a rag doll

both begin pounding

at eachother

Gogeto pounded into dirt

Then "Eraser Gun!"

Gogeto shook it off

stood again

ki-ki-ki blast

Gogeto dashes away

Broly charges after

Gogeto cant guard

Finally roundhouse kick counter

Gogeto on offense

Both enter a fist fury

power- uppercut!

Broly goes flying

teleport hit, teleport hit

Gogeto assault

grab, no. counter

Gogeto sent flying

then headbut to gut

Gogeto not affected

he rises instantly

fights with intensity

" Is that all?"

Broly growls at him

At some point

Broly frees himself

pummels him then

power blow

with his awesome strength

Gogeta couldn't handle it

"..." Gogeta motionless

Broly happy over

his victory

Finishes off Gogeta

"Omega Blaster"

Only Broly survived

I guess its impossible

to defeat broly


	29. Doom by The Foot

**Doom by The Foot**

It drops,

It drops

Big Bang

Its Its a monster!

They stood

They stood

2 pods

2 aliens

bears a gift

be bright

so bright

It go...

go high

go high

"Ha ha ha"

a smirk, grin

a rumble

They grow

They grow

screams n cries

terror and

more terror

normal to

massive beasts

so massive

run! monsters!

stomp, stomp

buildings fall

cars crushed

dust cloud

people...

Is there

any hope?

Do Heroes

exist?

If not

so be it...


	30. DB Dairy: 04

**DB Dairy04: Concentrate**

Winds of change

is blowing

must enter

da next stage

Jay prepares himself

today was different

Gohan offers a challenge

"Time for Intense training!"

Gohan meditates

then a great aura

A boom, bang

5ft before him

da whipping vines of arua

vanished instantly

Jay astonished, amazed

Now Jay's turn

He assumes position

unleashes a dazzling

display of power

As his aura

danced and twirled

medium-sized mass then

Semi-boom, mini explosion

3ft before him

a blank, a questioning stare

full of silence

"well you'll get it...

work on manipulation

of energy" gohan

"Eh?" (?_?)

First attempt

not so bad

"but you have

alot of potential"

gohan added.

Jay tries again.

This time...

it was bigger

than gohan's

Excitement filled his body

Jay yelled "Yatta!

(I did it!)"

Gohan clapped


	31. Goku

**Goku**

Saiyan of Planet Vegeta

Saiyan of Earth

sent to destroy

raised in martial arts

constantly growing power

heart of gold

father of Gohan

brother of Raditz

Son of Bardok

He be

the friendly

Goku


	32. Whos The Best

_POV: Goku + Vegeta_

**Who's The Best**

...ashes blown away

...evil blown away

...dust blown away

nothing to intervene

only two warriors

only two saiyans

stood ready

on to the

next fight

"Ha- well now

its just us."

"You know

we don't have to- "

innocent grin

"oh yes we

do...kakarot remember- "

The prince lunged forward

the other did the same.


	33. DB Dairy 05

**DB Diary05:**

Time flew

Time pointless

only training

Jahan meditates

along with

a fellow warrior

not as developed

Time flew

Time pointless

Jahan assists him

his will strong

but drive weakened

"I need to

change..."

"you are fine."

both still

in intense meditation

auras burning high

"Just wait...

It will find you"

Jahan spoke

telepathically

other warrior nodded

and proceeded

to training

of the body

a aggressive side

now passive


	34. Assemble The Forces

[Tourney]

**Assemble the Forces**

Multitudes march in

A grand grand occasion

pure heart, tainted heart

all poured in

The biggest

The strongest

The bravest

The smallest

The proudest

The nastiest

fighters from

all around

the universe

"I Mr Announcer...

Welcome all...

spectators"

Our first match

is about to begin.

"First up...


	35. Match 1

_[Tourney p2]_

**Fight#1**

...The fighter

known as

Great Saiyawoman

Versus...the nasty

Vegeta!

Hajime! Begin!

Both eager

Vegeta begins big

Final Flash!

but Saiyawomen counters

with leg sweep

Vegeta instantly guards

as saiyawomen attacks

Vegeta counters with a knee

Then...Final Flash

saiyawomen blow away

then recovers

Power dash

to power kick

vegeta blocked

saiyawomen attacks

punches and kicks

block, dodge, block

unrelenting assault

Finally vegeta counters

with ki-blasts

saiyawomen charges ki

forming a shield

vegeta breaks through

saiyawomen jump, power slam

vegeta skillfully block

multi ki-blast

saiyawomen returns full dash

vegeta counters with kick assault

Both charge ki

saiyawomen charge, vegeta power-elbow

"...ah..." saiyawomen rolls behind

grab attempt but side-stepped

into a gut kick

and ends combo with final flash

saiyawomen focus ki

into ferious red ki

Justice Hawk!

straight on hit, saiyawomen pumped

Vegeta fires energy beam

saiyawomen guards, charges ki

so does vegeta, vegeta charges

Justice Hawk! Bingo!

Vegeta growls then transforms into

Super Saiyan4

Final Shine Attack!

Dead on.

saiyawomen eyed him wearily

both approach

saiyawomen leg sweep, vegeta block

saiyawomen attacks mercilessly

while vegeta blocks with ease

saiyawomen special attack

...change to dodge

Justice Hawk!

breaks through guard

Saiyawomen goes to attack.

Vegeta teleport behind, energy blast

Saiyawomen dazed and hurt.

Vegeta finishes with ki-blasts

"Dont mess...

with saiyans."

"Winner is Vegeta!"

crowd cheers

saiyawomen is taken off

"Next match...

will begin...

in a moment..."


	36. Match 2

_[Tourney p3]_

**Match 2**

"...Lets continue"

Next match is...

Majin buu versus...

Great Saiyaman!

Contestants...

enter the arena

"Boo hoo! hehe"

Buu goofs around.

"Right."

Saiyaman full of confidence

"Begin!"

Saiyaman attacks first

then buu teleports

Saiyaman offense,

breaks the guard,

knocks buu around.

Saiyaman keeps attacking

ki-blasts, buu teleports

buu grins, pummels him

saiyaman guards

but its no use.

Saiyaman only blocking

and guarding.

Power slam

Saiyaman recovers quickly

victory slowly fades

Saiyaman dash around,

summons hidden power

"YA!"

Buu dashes, attacks

uncounterable assault

Saiyaman dodges, blocks

then attacks

but buu teleported

instantly,

eyes glow red

as aura changes

"Die!" focuses energy

"You die now"

a Big Bang followed

the field gone

Saiyaman holds on

half-alive

As buu attacks

saiyaman teleports, grabs

no, buu teleports behind

Finishing blow

Saiyaman down

for good.

"yahoo!" buu does

happy dance

"Winner is Buu!"


	37. Match 3

_[Tourney p4]_

**Fight 3**

"Our next match...

is between...

Pikkon and

young Gohan!"

Both are anxious

to start

"Fight!"

Gohan dashes, Pikkon attacks

Gohan stands, guards, counters

but Pikkon teleports behind

gohan senses, does same

then attack,

knocks him into air

Pikkon returns quickly ,

spinning kick too high

Gohan dashes around

Pikkon counters with kicks.

They hit then Gohan flips

lands on feet

"YAH!" Gohan power-up

charges, aura blazing

headbuts Pikkon, but misses

Pikkon attacks from behind, failed

Gohan attacks, Pikkon tumbles

Gohan charges up great ki

"Ultimate Masenko!"

Pikkon returns, Gohan ki-ki-blasts

Gohan guards, endures attacks

Gohan grab, fail; Pikkon teleport, kick

multi-kick then "Blazing Shoot!"

Gohan stands quickly, moves fast

ki-ki-ki blasts

both on there heels

Pikkon attacks, gohan not hit

Gohan counter then Pikkon dodge, teleport

"Blazing Shoot!" hit.

Gohan knocked out, dizzy

When gohan stood up

Pikkon attacked mercilessly

Gohan powers-up again, guards, counters

missed, Pikkon attacks

at last second Gohan teleports

Pikkon missed, both being careful

"Masandon!" but pikkon teleports

at same time.

"Hyper Tornado!" Pikkon 100% hit.

Gohan goes down,

and doesn't rise

"Pikkon Victorious!"

Pikkon leaves the battlefield satisfied

Gohan is taken off field.


	38. Match 4

_[Tourney p5]_

**Match #4**

"Let the next

match...

Begin!

#18 vs #17"

get in position.

"Oh...so were up

brother."

"Man, I wasn't

expecting you..."

Both eye eachother

18 windmill kick, keeps going

17 teleports behind, attack

18 senses, does same

attack successful, 17 recovers

"Deadly Dance"

18 unleashes a furious combo

17 hit, then guards

and dodges

18 not letting up

Both trade punches

18 knocked back, recovers instantly

"Distructo-Disk"

17 took it head-on

and somehow survived

Both charge ki

17 attacks, 18 waits

then counters

"I'll show you

who's the

stronger one"

17 charges in, 18 dodge, grab

17 back on his feet

18 charges, 17 side steps

18 turns around then tries again

17 was damages, but still fought

18 side-dashes then

a powerful punch, followed by

rapid punches and kick

"D-darn you sister..."

17 losses.

"I told you..." 18 leaves

"The victor is #18!"

"Now for a brief break...

The concession stands

are open."


	39. Match5

_[Tourney p6]_

**Match #5**

"Everyone please

take your seats...

We have a

surprise for you...

The Terror of

the universe,

The evilest,

ITS! Buu!

vs

The demon king jr.

of Earth,

Piccolo

"Hmp Your going down."

"Waaah! hehehe!"

There auras clash

as the battle begins

Buu charges in

Piccolo side-steps

"Destructive Wave!"

buu stands "Vanishing Ball!"

Piccolo teleports behind instantly

"Destructive wave!". Dead-on.

Buu acts

like it was nothing.

Buu charges in, Piccolo attacks

Buu dodges, stands ground

then attacks , piccolo guards

piccolo attacks, buu counters

piccolo dodge, attack; buu attack

but blocked, dodged

Buu finally breaks through

Piccolo is being pwned

"That's Enough!" Piccolo counters

"Destructive Wave!" missed

Piccolo stays focused on offense

but Buu keeps teleporting

around him

"Hee hee.." continues toying

then grabs piccolo

Piccolo knocked out of breath

Buu assaults full power,

playing volleyball

with piccolo.

Piccolo recovers.

Both charge ki

Buu charges full power, miss

"Yaa!" Piccolo powers-up

then "Special Beam Cannon!"

followed by "Light Grenade."

Buu exhausted, yet recovers

Piccolo missed his chance

They trade blows

til one falls

Piccolo finishes Buu

Punch-punch-Special Bean Cannon combo

"Our winner is Piccolo!"

Piccolo exits the

battlefield.


	40. Match 6

_[Tourney p7]_

**Match #6**

"The next bout

is between

Captain Ginyu

of the Ginyu Force

vs

Goten,

Son of the

Legendary Goku!"

Begin!

"you look familiar."

Ginyu reminises.

"I do?

I think i heard

of you..."

Goten ponders.

Ginyu dashes

into the first attack.

Goten's turn, he attacks

Ginyu side steps, dodges

attacks goten

"Those poses..." Goten distracted.

Ginyu attacks from all sides.

Goten teleports, ginyu does same

then attacks without mercy.

goten charge, side kick

then power kick to the chin.

Goten takes advantage

Ginyu dashes around

as Goten turns super saiyan.

Ginyu guards then is hit

knocked around in air

"Full Power Consecutive ki-blast!"

Ginyu cant avoid.

He returns favor

Both charge ki,

Ginyu Kick! miss

Goten charges great power

"Full Power Ki Blasts!"

Ginyu teleported

before hit, attacks

Goten is stunned

Ginyu doesnt stop

Goten dodges then hit.

Both trade hits

neither gaining ground.

"Strong Jersey" miss

Goten ki-ki blassts

then power combo.

Ginyu out of breathe

Goten powers-up "HA!"

followed "Full Power Ki Blasts".

Ginyu perfect D

Goten charges in, attacks

slowly Ginyu's health dwindles

As the final strike is thrown

Ginyu grabs, tosses him up

then fire powerful

energy blasts.

Both charge ki

Goten still full

of energy.

Ginyu attack, Goten guards

then goes for finisher

but interrupted.

Goten lands final blow

"Goten win!"

"I did it!" Goten happy.


	41. Match 7

_[Tourney p8]_

**Fight #7**

"Dabura vs Recoome.

challengers enter

the battle field"

Both with a smug

'This-chump-wont-last'

look.

Begin!

Recoome threw a ki-blast

then more

Dabura teleported behind

an attacked

l followed with powerful ki-blasts

"Recoome Kick!"

dead-on hit

Recoome attacks, guards, dodges

Dabura counters

punch-punch-slash kick

"HA!" Dabura powers-up

Dabura charges in, Recoome does too

upward slash with demon spear

and rapid thrusts

Recoome cant counter

Dabura sword slash-punch-punch-

kick chain continues

The power drive

but Recoome dashes around

Recoome does a pose

then "Recoome Kick1"

missed Dabura charges in

Recoome trades hits

then Dabura windmill kick,

rapid slashes, force hit

instant stop.

Powerful Palm Blast!

Recoome is almost done

yet doesnt know defeat

fires a mouth beam

Dabura hit, returns

Dabura still defends, attacks

Recoome wont go down, counters

Power Gut Punch, and again

Recoome still attacking

with force

Dabura side kick to his head

knocks him out

"Winner Dabura!"


	42. Last of Preliminarys

_[Tourney p7]_

**Last of Prelims**

"This is

the last of

the preliminaries...

after this

we will announce

the fights for

the next round"

"Lastly...Its

#16 vs

Syn Shenron!"

"He he he"

Syn had a sinister grin

#16 stood lifeless

Commence!

16 threw a punch

but Syn teleport, hit

16 not fazed at all

Syn threw kki-ki-ki blasts

16 charges a barrier

then teleports behind him

an attacks, Syn quickly counters.

16 dodge, block, barrier

not hit

then changed falling axe slash

"Prepare to die" 16 charged energy

then "Rocket Tackle"

Syn counters with swing hook

but didn't work.

16 on offense, syn teleport, grab

16 too fast, "Rocket Tackle"

and knocks him around.

16 doesn't give him

a chance.

Syn dodge at last second

then guards and teleports behind.

no hit, but 16 used "Rocket Tackle."

Syn is on his knees

16 still goin strong

Syn cant dodge,

he tries his best

finally counters but 16 not flinching

ki-blasts, 16 instantly teleports

an attacks from behind,

ends combo with Power Punch.

Syn exhausted tries his Ultimate

but missed completely.

Syn attacks with fury,

16 gets pumped

Both charge ki, then dash

Syn dodges then ki-ki-ki blasts.

16 studies him, go to attacks.

Syn saw it, countered,

16 still fighting strong.

charges a barrier but not long enough

Both charge ki, Syn refuses to lose.

16 dash, Syn roundhouse kick.

16 tries again, complete miss.

Syn attacks, 16 stunned

Syn isn't going easy, 16 pwned.

Both attack, back-and-forth

fighting til the end

Syn turned it around,

16 was beat to a pulp.

"The winner is Syn Shenron!"

This ends the preliminaries

stay tuned for the

next round.


	43. Dbz Christmas

**DBZ christmas00**

The time is

War is aside

Freiza drinking eggnog

Vegeta drinking hot choco

Christmas time

Christmas cheer

Buu is finally sane

be good

or King Yemna will get you

Heroes cheer with glee

Majin buu jumps in joy

"Yay! Its Christmas!"

Goten and Trunks prance

Pan dances

Merry Christmas to all

all a peaceful night


	44. Tournament resumed

_[Tourney p10]_

**Quarter-finals: Battle one**

"Welcome Back!

for our first quarter-final

match, It is

V-vegeta! and

dont-let-that-smile-fool-ya

Majin Buu!"

These two are

no pushovers.

"Anyways let's Begin!"

Vegeta stood ready

buu charged

As vegeta countered, buu vanished

A barrage of whimsical punches

Vegeta rose, counters with

Final Flash!

buu hit, but bounced back

Vegeta keeps steady D

Then kicked in chest

Both charge ki

hit-attack-vanish repeat

Vegeta fires another, missed

buu attacks, then vegeta vanishes

ki-ki blasts

Vegeta begins to feel wary

Buu attacks mercilessly

"You no fun, you Die!"

"Why you-" Vegeta recovers

dashes away, then

blazing aura engulfs him.

Buu power slam

, they charge ki

Buu charges-attacks

Vegeta dodge-guard, no damage

endured attacks

finally dodge-grab-leg sweep

Then Full Power Final Flash

Buu teleports

"RRrrggh!" steam flies

"Die! BUU Mad!"

Great power, great bang

Vegeta gone, Buu reforms

"Whoo ha!"

Winner is Majin Buu!


	45. Quarterfiinals 2

_[tourney p11]_

**Quarter-Final: Battle 2**

Our next match

is between

Pikkon and 18#

They remain calm,

neither show any emotion

It starts...

They move sporadically

Pikkon attacks first

18 guards-vanishes-attacks

Rush combo misses

18 dodges+ attacks

one hit then dodge-guard

combo. Pikkon countered

then so did 18

followed by "Deadly Dance"

series of speed kicks

and punches

Pikkon attacks, success

18 returns quickly

Pikkon charges ki

18 charges forward

Power knee-attack

Pikkon out of breath

18 follows, pikkon teleport behind

"Blazing shoot" missed.

18 charges toward then

hit-punch; punch-guard;

guard-counter; counter-guard

guard-teleport;

Pikkon fights with intensity

"Blazing Shoot!" hit.

A flaming blitz rush.

18 cant hit,

Pikkon finishes it.

A blazing aura and

Powerful rush.

Pikkon is Victorious.


	46. QuarterFinals 3

_[Tourney p12]_

**Quarter-Final: Battle3**

Piccolo vs Goten

Goten was excited.

Piccolo eyed opponent

showing no weakness

Piccolo charges ki

Goten does same

then attacks

Piccolo blocks perfectly

then...

Goten powers up

to super saiyan

and tried harder

success!

finally piccolo breaks free

grab-elbow-energy barrage combo

then "Destructive Wave!"

Goten dodge last second

ki-ki-ki-ki blasts all hit

Piccolo charges

but Goten countered

with special move

Piccolo intercepted

and fires a powerful blast

Goten unharmed.

both charge ki

then Piccolo powers up

"HA!"

Goten power-side kick

goten goes on offense

but Piccolo teleports

"Light Grenade!"

does major damage

yet Goten still stands

Goten tries Powerful Energy Barrage

Piccolo evaded all

then charged-up ki

unleashes a great blast

Goten in awe

A aura surrounds piccolo

both hit eachother

Piccolo attacks, goten guard-dodge

then power elbow

Goten knocked out-of-breath

Piccolo Ultimate Attack

but Goten countered

with his own

All the blasts hit

Piccolo exhausted

Goten charged ki

"Here I come!"

Piccolo power-charge

Goten "Full Power Consecutive Ki Blast!"

Piccolo hit, then

Special Beam Cannon!

Goten could barely stand

"Im not...losing..."

Piccolo attacks

"Sorry but

im not losing either"

Goten recovers an attacks

Piccolo guard, punch

Goten dodge, punch

Piccolo dodge, punch- Energy Blast

Goten guarded but

is exhausted

Goten charges , blocked

Piccolo charges but intercepted

Gohan uses last energy

Piccolo charges ki, Goten uppercut

then ki-ki-ki blasts

piccolo fought harder

Goten guards.

both kis burning brightly

"Ya!" Goten turns Super Saiyan

Piccolo assaults him, doesn't work

Goten unleashes Energy Blasts

with remaining strength

Piccolo withstood it

"Light Grenade!"

Piccolo defeated

the little super saiyan.

"Our winner is Piccolo!"


	47. QuarterFinals 4

_[Tourney p13]_

**Quarter-Final: Battle 4**

"Time for our

next match"

Its the Demon King,

Dabura

versus

Syn Shenron

" I sense your

evil aura"

Dabura curious.

"Your no match

for me." Syn smirks.

Hajime! Begin!

Both looked confident

Dabura attacks, Syn simply dodges

a hit then Syn vanishes

Dabura does same

Syn stabbed with

demon spear

They attack-vanish-attack

until Dabura hits the ground

Dabura growls.

Both charge ki then charge

Syn avoided slash

ki-ki-ki blasts

Dabura gathers ki

but Syn wont allow

dabura grab, no

Syn behind him

then grab-face punch

Dabura still on feet,

charges back

Syn gut-punch counter.

Punch-kick combo

Dabura dizzy, Syn continues

Dabura snaps out of it

then powers up

aura blazing

Dabura spear thrust, no

Syn too fast, pounds Dabura

They attack back-and-forth

Dabura kicked in air

hits the ground hard.

Dabura punch ineffective

Dabura trys power KO punch

Syn slightly stunned

Dabura fights like hel

Syn cant touch

Both charge ki

Syn right hook, no; left hook, yes

Dabura is down.

Syn walks away smugly

"this ends or Quarter-finals.

...the semis will start

momentarily."


	48. Semifinals 1

_[Tourney p14]_

**Semi-Finals: Match 1**

"Its time for

the semi-finals"

"First up is

Majin Buuu vs

Pikkon!

Show us a good fight."

Pikkon walked with confidence

Buu skipped along

They faced eachother.

Buu made funny faces

Pikkon remained focused.

Both got in battle-stance

Pikkon attacks first

but buu teleport, hit

Pikkon vanish, grab no

Buu attacks

from all sides.

Pikkon aura changes

as he focused.

He attacks head-on

then buu does same

Pikkon on defensive

Finally Buu slams him

Pikkon gets up then

fist fury

buu not impressed

buu not hurt

"Hyper Tornadoe!"

Pikkon summons great gusts

buu tossed aside

Pikkon take opportunity

powns Buu.

Buu hissed then

attacks

Pikkon knocked around,

overhead slam.

Pikkon woozy then recovers

counter-attacks then

buu counters-attacks

"Blazing Shoot!"

Buu felt that

Both charge ki

Buu charges, miss

Pikkon attack, miss

Buu avoids and attacks

"This buu thing...

man."

Pikkon goes to finish, miss

Both scrap with

there remaining energy,

It grows more intense

neither knows defeat

Buu gains upperhand

Pikkon only guarding and dodging

fists collide

Power surges

neither one quitting

Pikkon exhausted

Buu grins

Pikkon shakes it off

fights back

then...

Power punch-to-kick combo

Pikkon can fight no more

"The Winner is Majin Buu"


	49. Semifinals 2

_[Tourney p15]_

**Semi-Finals: Match 2**

Time for

our

second semis.

Its...

Piccolo vs Syn Shenron

Syn glances, chuckles

Both entered

the stage.

Syn starts

Powerful right hook

"HA!" piccolo powers-up.

Syn running gut-punch

begins his assault

Pikkon found opening

charges instantly

"Special Beam Cannon!"

Syn paralyzed in shock

"h-how dare you..."

Piccolo charges ki

Piccolo attacks, miss

Syn counters, miss

Piccolo grab-elbow-energy blast

combo

Syn rises then attacks

then blocks

Syn pounds him

Piccolo cant guard

Piccolo knocked out

but recovers

They exchange fists

teleports here, there

Syn slams,

then rapid ki blasts

Piccolo tightens D

Piccolo blocks, counters

Syn attacks

string of kicks

"Die!" Piccolo uses special move

Syn finally falls

with a gawking expression

"No..."

"hmp." Piccolo walks away.

"The winner is

Piccolo!"

He will advance

to the finals

give him

round of applause.


	50. Championship Match

_[Tourney p16]_

**The Finals**

"Heres what you

been waiting for

The Finals,

one of these

fine warriors

will win it all."

crowd cheers

everyone excited

The two warriors

enter the stage

"Oh its you." Piccolo

"Buu remember

green guy."

"In this corner

is the playful

yet terrifying Majin Buu!"

"At other side

is the calm and fierce

namekian...Piccolo!"

Both warriors smirked

"Hajime! Begin!"

Buu charges then

volleys piccolo in air

Piccolo gets distance,

readies to block

Buu attacks, blocked

"Destructive wave!"

Piccolo blast misses

Buu attacks from behind

Piccolo dashes around

Both charge ki

Piccolo unleashes hidden aura

buu not afraid

Buu tries Ultimate finisher

Piccolo side-steps, buu attacks

Piccolo guards, dodges, counters

fires huge energy blast

buu recovers instantly

Piccolo punch, fires again

Buu still didn't feel

Piccolo powns buu, not working

Buu summons more power

Buu charges at piccolo nonstop

Piccolo knocked out of breathe

Buu continues

his relentless attacks.

Piccolo barely hanging on

Piccolo uses Arm Whip

but buu attacked

til Piccolo fell

Buu looked at him

"Move...buu bored now"

"Buu is...

Our Grand Champion!"

Raises buu's hands

crowd cheers

Thank you all

for coming.

Til next time

"Woohoo!" Buu happy.


	51. Why Fight

_POV:Bulma_

**Why Fight?**

staring out

the window...

I think to self

why fight.

I love my planet.

I love my family.

I love the plants.

I love my town.

Oh why,

destroy it...

Vegeta, Goku...

I hate it,

when you fight.

I like you both,

please put

your rivalry aside.

Poor poor world...

how misguided

we are.


	52. Outro

**V4 Outro **

To all my reader

thank you

To my supporters

thank you

To my announcers

thank you

To everyone else

thank you

* * *

A new dawn approaches

the evil has passed

rejoice in victory!


	53. V4 Special

**V4 Special intro**

Beware

Watch your back

and Fight!

* * *

**V4 Special  
**

As the black filled sky

began to clear

They lined up

Fell out the sky

Rose from the earth

That stench unmistakable

civilians fled or dead

Their evil auras

turned the sky

into a black sea.

The only ones

who stayed

were the

defenders of justice

and evil vanquishers.

The Evil Mass

and the

Army of protectors

stared at eachother

The earth shook

at the clashing powers

And shook more

Tension everywhere

the whole planet

was the battle field.

A unknown fighter

stepped on to

the battle field.

Piccolo applauded her

"Little girl,

I dont care

who you are.

Cant stop me."

evil piccolo smirks,

then fires a beam.

She fires a round of missiles

Bang! only dust

"heh heh heh.."

Piccolo behind her

attacked mercilessly

Beruna managed to escape

the assault.

She charged, vanished, side-kick

Charged max power to

her Double-Barrel Launcher Gun

"Target. Fire!"

Highly charged missiles

flew, soared, and obliterated

the evil piccolo.

A far worse evil force appeared

Hirudegarn towered

over her,

Gohan pushed her

out the way.

It fired a dark beam.

Gohan reflected it back.

the demon unfazed

it stared

with a dark glare

Gohan tapped into

his hidden potential.

A huge pulse

exerted over the field.

Gohan was hit by a blast,

he just stood there

then long claws

slashed rapidly.

Before one hit

Gohan grabbed it,

flung him into air,

charged after and pounded him.

Gohan charged ki

"Kaaa..mea"

Hirudegarn uppercut, Gohan slashed

Flesh ripped,

a more powerful blast followed.

Gohan vanish, downward -backhand, energy blast!

"...meeeaaa haaaa!"

the demon in the earth.

Gohan didn't sense him

anymore.

Turles used Kill Driver!

DBZROCKS and Saiyan-From-Hyrule intercepted

with powerful blasts

"Not today.."

"Loser."

DBZROCKS charged thru dust

rapid-punch combo

Turles responded quickly

countered hit-for-hit

DBZROCKS found opening

finished with powerful uppercut

Hyrule kicked him

around in mid-air

DBZROCKS fires a Energy Beam

Turles mad, charges ki

The girls eyed him.

before they can respond

He gut punch DBZROCKS

Then does same to Hyrule

the girls hit eachother,

both out of breath.

Power-slams DBZROCKS

then sidekick Hyrule

an tossed her down.

Instantly teleports above them,

charges extreme ki..

Jahan fired a Masanko-Beam

before he blasted them.

Turles hit the ground hard,

soon the spotted Jahan.

The girls recovered, angry

"Im-gonna-kill-him" look

Jahan rushed..

punched; kneed; gut-kick upward

DBZROCKS charged extreme ki

Hyrule did same.

Turles shook it off, then

Jahan behind Turles, punched him downward

DBZROCKS and Hyrule fired.

The two huge attacks

destroyed him.

"fuu" girls sighed.

Gohan suddenly grabbed them

and got them off field.

Hirudegarn exploded from below,

rocks jetted at Jahan

as he guarded.

suddenly it gripped him tightly

"huh!" Jahan opened his eyes.

Hirudegarn's mouth was flaming

as his ki skyrocketed.

Jahan couldn't free himself.

Gohan went to help.

A huge beam fired at Gohan

Gohan dodge it.

Vegeta waved his finger.

Gohan looked back then

at him.

This Vegeta wore a scouter

but he was way stronger.

"Just kill him already!"

the good Vegeta shouted.

Jahan squeezed tighter,

Hirudegarn attack's gaining power.

Is this the end of Jahan...?

Gohan and Vegeta faced-off.

"Let him go!" A squad of saiyans

appeared and charged..

led by Bardok "Lets do it!"

they all surround the demon

Bardok charged-up a strange orb

and tossed it up.

The sky split open...

most the fighters looked away

New auras appeared..

the group of saiyan

turned into giant apes.

They fired..

their most powerful mouth blasts.

Hirudegarn was obliterated.

They cheered.

and Jahan would of thanked them..

"Soo..you side with the enemy.."

Evil vegeta was pissed,

he looked up..

began to transform!

"Heh Die! Fools!"

Vegeta attacked ferociously

only a few held him off.

Jahan resisted at first.

Bardok and the remaining saiyan

couldn't beat Vegeta

He was beyond there level.

"Any last words?"

The evil saiyan prince.

Jahan chuckled as

he let his instinct take-over.

Jahan was a giant ape as well.

Jahan punched vegeta's face,

the prince stared at Jahan.

"Super Galick Gun!"

Jahan easily dodged,

then Vegeta was backhanded.

Jahan follow with fists barrage,

Vegeta countered with Mouth Blast

but Jahan blurred

and windmill kicked him.

Vegeta in awe,

that another saiyan

stronger than him.

He fired energy blasts.

Jahan did same

Vegeta fired another

Super Galick Gun!

Jahan sensed it

Jahan dodge,

Super Masank-kameaha..meaHAAAAA!

Vegeta couldn't escape it.

He was barely alive.

"that was entertaining.."

Cooler approached Jahan

and used SuperNova

on Vegeta

"Your interesting.."

Cooler's sleek body reflected the light.

"Who are you?"

Jahan asked.

"Im Cooler, congrats saiyan

you fight me."

Jahan charged-in

Cooler dodged gracefully.

Jahan's tail whipped him

cooler dropped like a missile

but stopped short.

Cooler raised his hand

Finger Blitz Barrage!

Jahan was hit by

multiple deadly orbs.

Jahan fired a blast

then more and more.

Cooler dodged them all.

"Darn it"

Jahan had a disadvantage.

Supeer Nova attack!

Jahan pushed it back,

then another was fired

twice the power.

Jahan used all his strength

to push them back.

Cooler teleported behind him,

Jahan exploded.

Cool as barely harmed.

Gohan began charging -up ki

Jahan and Cooler were even.

Jahan attacked like crazy,

Cooler dodged his speedy punches

and whipped him

to the ground.

Gohan fired..

"Ultimate Kameaha...meahaaaaaaa!"

Cooler dodged it barely

while Jahan was in its path.

Jahan took the full blast.

He was knocked.

Cooler laughed.

Beruna fired

Super-charged missiles at him,

they missed.

Cooler charged at Gohan,

punch-punch-punch- tail whip combo.

Gohan dodged all,

leg sweep, knee, then power-slam.

Gohan tries again "Kkaaaammeeeaa..."

teleports sporadically then

fires over his head

"-Haaaaaaaaa!"

Cooler gone.

Bojack powered-up the max.

He darted toward Gohan

his aura glowing.

Gohan used alot of energy,

but still had enough.

"You've grow-up..

your turn to die."

Bojack fires a green blast,

Gohan dodges then attacks.

He finishes with a energy blast.

Gohan hovers close,

Bojack grabs his leg instantly,

tosses him high, elbows, then

fires neon green blast.

Gohan bounces back,

His eyes filled determination.

He elbowed Bojack in gut,

an followed with

elbow to the head.

Gohan teleports ahead

and backhands him

to the ground, then kicks him up

finishes with..

Ultimate Kameahameaha wave!

Bojack manages to escape,

his body falls.

Vegeta fires a..

Full Power Big Bang attack!

Only dust remained...

Once again evil has been defeated..

if they dare show their face

Gotenks will be waiting..

to show them

Super Ghost Kamikaze attack!

BEWARE!


End file.
